


A Bikini Treat

by Holly_Bee



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976), Charlie's Angels - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Bee/pseuds/Holly_Bee
Summary: What we've all been waiting for-Sabrina in a bikini.





	A Bikini Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an account to upload stories from another website that I wrote years ago. Some of them may have been edited slightly.

The only time that Sabrina ever wore shorts or a swimsuit was when she and Kelly were alone on weekends or holidays. She never wore them while working; she was much too professional. Sometimes she looked overdressed at the office, compared to Kelly, and especially Jill, but that never bothered her. She didn't mind looking less enticing, more businesslike; in fact, she loved it. If there was one thing her father had taught her, it was to always look capable of whatever people might ask of her. When people looked at Sabrina, they would never doubt that she had her shit together.

*

The first time (and one of the very few times) that Kelly had seen Sabrina in a bathing suit, she could not believe her eyes. The Angels and Bosley were vacationing together in the Bahamas, and Jill had dragged Bosley off to go waterskiing. Kelly had gone into the gift shop of their hotel and purchased the tiniest bikini that she could possibly find for Sabrina, as a joke. It really was incredibly small, and of a pale yellow color, patterned with luscious white flowers. After buying it, she tripped over to Sabrina's room and knocked on the door.

"Brii-iii! Come here-I have a present for you." She heard footsteps heading her way, and the door opened. Bri poked her head around while Kelly held the suit out with a completely straight face.

"For you."

"What the hell _is_ that thing?"

"It's the bathing suit you're going to wear when we go swimming in ten minutes! So hurry up and get changed."

"There is no way in hell that I will ever get into that thing and you know it. But nice try." She started to close the door but Kelly stopped her.

"Well then what are you going to wear? I happen to know that you didn't pack a swimsuit of any kind, thinking that we would have no time off from the case. But the case got wrapped up early, we _do_ have free time, and I want you to come swimming with me! I promise you'll have fun. But being as how this is your only suit right now, it's this one or nothing." Sabrina sighed heavily and grabbed the suit from Kelly, then turned around and walked inside. She could never say no to her best friend, and she wasn't going to stop now.

*

Twenty minutes later, after having finally forced herself to shimmy into the two miserable scraps of fabric, she wrapped a huge towel around herself and skulked down the hall, checking left and right for witnesses to her embarrassment. Even with the thin protection of the towel, she felt naked. And annoyed. She got down to the beach and spent another ten minutes looking for Kelly, who was further to the left, and way closer to the surf than she had said she'd be. Sabrina muttered. She gingerly picked her way through the hot, crowded sand with her bare feet. Kelly looked up as she made her way over.

"Glad you stopped by," her smile blazed, cute and wholesome.

_Damn_ , Sabrina stumbled on a plastic shovel. _She looks good. Like always. I wish I was as beautiful as her. Maybe then—_

She stopped those thoughts in their tracks, and kept walking towards her friend. When she reached her, she dropped her towel, and Kelly's happy expression faltered.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina glanced down at herself self-consciously. She _knew_ she'd look ridiculous if she wore this slutty thing.

*

Kelly smiled as she saw Bri walking towards her. She looked very uncomfortable--and adorable. When she shed her towel and stood there in the little bikini, Kelly's jaw dropped and her heart raced, her mind wiped clean of all thoughts. Her gaze was locked on Sabrina's long, thin body, tanned brown and muscular. Her skin seemed to glow, all the way from her bare feet up her long, small calves and thighs. Kelly's gaze crept upward, slowly lingering on where Sabrina's thighs met her little bikini bottoms. Kelly flushed, and jerked her eyes away from this particular spot, up to her trim, very muscular stomach. She looked strong, like she could really—

Kelly wrenched her eyes completely away from Sabrina and cleared her throat. Twice. The heat refused to leave her face. Her stomach continued to flip. She stood up suddenly, rubbing the sand off of her butt. She reached out to grab Sabrina's hand. _Big mistake_ , she thought, when an electric current zinged its way up her arm. She let go of Bri's hand, shaking her own slightly. Instead of pulling her friend along, she turned around and beckoned her toward the surf. They headed toward the calm, cold, clear ocean, and Kelly couldn't wait to get into the water. Hopefully it would be just the cure for her flushed skin. That is, until she could obtain a cure of a more desirable kind.


End file.
